fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dara Tillertone
Dara Tillertone is a server at The Black Card, a club in New York. She was friends with Nycho Invalidez before he moved away, but the two keep in contact through phone. She is also friends with Tracy Placard, who works at The Black Card as well. She has yet to make an appearance. Description Dara Tillertone is a woman with a slightly above average height. She has short brown hair with cut bangs and wears very thick round glasses. She is typically seen her server costume, which made from rayon-satin constructed on a strapless merry widow corset teddy. She wears a hairband with black satin bunny ears, a lime green cotton tail, a black collars with a lime bow tie, black cuffs with lime colored cuff links, and black boots. When outside of work, she usually wears thick sweaters or clothes that cover her up, to separate her work life and her living life. Personality Dara is a bookish, quiet character that mostly keeps to herself, but is outspoken about her opinions online and in writing. A lot of her adult life has been centered on living her life almost virtually, but after the events of Fantendo - Genesis she slowly started opening herself up in the real world. She met Nycho Invalidez in school, and the two were close friends until Nycho decided to move away, although the two keep in contact. She prides herself for being intelligent, but usually this doesn't really translate to whatever she's doing and usually is a case of knowing a lot of historical and pop culture references. She tends to see her friends as stupid but loves them regardless. Powers and Abilities Dara is a normal human being so she has no special abilities or really much combat training, aside from some bo-staff training from her boyfriend Low Warguard Krombopulos. She can typically face off attacks with a staff but in a serious fight with a person that knows how to fight she would probably lose. Appearances TBA Relationships Low Warguard Krombopulos Her Benefactor boyfriend, who came to Earth on a buisness trip and was marooned there by accident, although after meeting Dara he has decided to stay on Earth. The two are very much in love, although they are not without their difficulties considering the huge culture divide. Nycho Invalidez A close friend of Nycho from childhood. The two originally had a more antagonistic relationship growing up, but the dislike between the two soften, even if they tease each other occasionally. The two often go to each other for life advice but usually don't listen to each other and learn from their mistakes instead. Trophy Information Gallery DaraTillertone.png|Dara Tillertone's original art by Cassadoodledara.png|Dara Tillertone by . DaraTillertoneX.png|Dara Tillertone in Fantendoverse X: Time and Space DaraTillertonePainted.png|Dara Tillertone's updated outfit DanaCasualPainted.png|Dara Tillertone's casual wear as seen in Stand Out Stories Trivia *Dara Tillertone was born on Easter. Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:American Characters Category:Original Characters